Pyro and Aqua 2016 Redux Limited Release Edition
by Ragnaroknight
Summary: An epic tale of an ancient battle that occurred many eons ago.


It was a brisk Autumn morning and the sun was rising in the East. The bright luminescent rays were shining on the grass and the moist morning dew was glistening in the sunlight. A cool gentle breeze blew through the air like a well placed kiss on the back of the neck. Multi-colored leaves were fluttering down from the sky gently dancing in the air as if the wind was conducting them in a ballet. As the sun's grossly incandescent rays rise from behind the city's skyline it lights up everything in a warm radiance that one could only describe as magical.

The warm light then kissed Pyro The Hedgehog's face. He squints his eyes as a beam of light shines directly into his crimson red face that resembled a fine velvet. He slowly opened them as he adjusted, what he saw across the field had appeared to be a shadowy figure, but it slowly came into perspective for Pyro and he soon realized one of his greatest fears had become a reality. A somber moment of silence struck him, as if the world had stopped and his heart was no longer beating. Pyro's greatest enemy Aqua had returned. Pyro stood in a paralyzed awe not being able to fathom what lay before his very eyes, Pyro was sure that the last time he fought Aqua he had defeated him for good. But here he was standing in front of Pyro, very much alive. As if a ghost had been resurrected before him. They both stood there in silence, gazing into each other's eyes, all you could hear was the wind and the grass swaying gently back and forth. They stood there, but it was like they could read each other's thoughts, their hearts and their minds were in complete synchrony, they both knew what was about to happen.

"Aqua...look...we don't have to do this." said Pyro in a gentle calm collected manner.

He knew in his heart that his efforts were meaningless but it was in his nature to at least try. Pyro always tries to put diplomacy before violence even if he knows it is helpless, he never gives up, this is the source of his greatest strength,and his greatest weakness. Without a moment's hesitation Aqua then flew at Pyro at a blinding speed, which no average being could hope to perceive, landing a blow directly into Pyro's face, sending him hurling through the air. The impact of the punch created enough force to shift the tectonic plates below his feet, causing an earthquake which swelled the very oceans unleashing tsunami's of terrible terror. Pyro still hurdling through the air, unable to slow himself is left completely defenseless, Aqua uses instant transmission to chase him and slam him into the ground. Pyro flies right through the Earth's crust and all the way through the core and out the other side. The molten magma from inside the Earth comes spewing out the hole on the other side of the planet created by Aqua's insane blow.

PYRO THEN DRAWS HIS KEYBLADE GUNBLADE AND SAYS " I GUESS YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET UP ARE YOU, WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE US THIS LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT REAL POWER LOOKS LIKE!"

AQUA DRAWS HIS KEYBLADE IN RESPONSE "WELL WELL WELL, I GUESS YOU DO HAVE SOME FIGHT IN YOU BROTHER. WE'LL HAVE TO PUT YOUR WORDS TO THE TEST WON't WE?!"

THEY CLASH KEYBLADES AND THE CLOUDS DISPERSE AROUND THEM WITH EACH EARTH SHATTERING BLOW, EARTH'S AXIS IS BEING SHIFTED AND SEASONS ARE SWIFTLY CHANGING. TWO KEYBLADE MASTERS OF THIS CALIBER HAVE NEVER CLASHED BLADES BEFORE, THE POWER WAS UNPRECEDENTED.

"NO MORE DESTROYING EARTH, LET'S TAKE THIS FIGHT ELSEWHERE!" SCREAMED PYRO, AS HE LAUNCHES AQUA OUT OF THE ATMOSPHERE WITH A BLOW SO HARD IT KNOCKS THE MOON OUT OF ORBIT OF THE EARTH. AQUA GOES SPIRALING THROUGH THE SUN.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD'S PLAY, WITNESS THE AWESOME AND TERRIBLE TRUTH OF THE POWER OF A REAL KEYBLADE MASTER!" SCREAMED AQUA IN BLINDING ANGER.

AQUA THEN POWERED UP TO SUPER SAIYAN GOD, WITHOUT EVEN NEEDING THE OTHER SAIYANS TO LEND HIM STRENGTH.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT AQUA." SAID PYRO AS HE ALSO POWERED UP TO SUPER SAIYAN GOD "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER?!"

"UNLIKE YOU AQUA, I HAVE SOMETHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR, AND THAT ALONE GIVES ME INFINITE STRENGTH TO GET THROUGH ANYTHING NO MATTER WHAT THE CHALLENGE. THE DREAMS OF THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN, THE HOPES OF THOSE WHO FOLLOW, THOSE TWO SETS OF DREAMS WEAVE TOGETHER INTO A DOUBLE HELIX, AND ARE THE BLOOD THAT FLOWS THROUGH ME!"

(UNRAVEL STARTS PLAYING)

* _oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

 _kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_ *

"YOU THINK I CAN BE DEFEATED WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR MEANINGLESS WORDS PYRO? BURN IN THE EVERLASTING HELLFIRE OF CREATION, INFIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIITTYYYYYY BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!"

"I CANNOT DIE, I WILL NOT DIE! FINISHING MOOOOOOOOVE!

FINAL ULTIMATE LEGENDARY EARTH POWER SUPER MAX JUSTICE FUTURE MIRACLE DREAM BEAUTIFUL GALAXY BIG BANG LITTLE BANG SUNRISE STARLIGHT INFINITE FABULOUS TOTALLY FINAL WONDER ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The two attacks collided, their clash creating incomprehensible amounts of energy. The universe around them started turning into glass. But Pyro's finishing move breaks through Aqua's mighty offence and strikes him with the force of 40,000 Big Bangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IMPOSSIBLE!"

AQUA WAS OBLITERATED INTO DUST AND FADES AWAY FOREVER…..

"Kairi...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...or the Earth...and I know defeating Aqua doesn't change that but...at least future generations in other world's and galaxies can go on..."

"Pyro..."

"Kairi...is that you?"

"Yes, Pyro." said Kairi, who was appearing as only an outline of light.

"It's okay Pyro I forgive you, you did everything you could and that's what mattered, as long as you never forget me, I will always live on inside of you, because my world is the world that's in your heart. Which is why you must go on Pyro, you must live and seek and a better future. I will always been with you, in this universe and the next"

"Kairi..."

"This is goodbye Pyro."

"No Kairi, you're wrong...this isn't goodbye because you're always in my heart."

"Yeah...you're right."

Kairi then faded, away and one tear rolled down Pyro's face. But the wipes it away and clenches his fist and smiles, gazing into the sun.

"You're right Kairi...I will go on, and I will never forget you. Perhaps by some mircale of fate we will see each other again one day, but I swore to you that I would live my life, and I shall dedicate it to protecting the universe from threats like Aqua, even if it means I must spend the rest of my days in constant conflict. Thank you Kairi for everything….."

THE END


End file.
